Who turned off the lights?
Who turned off the lights ''is the 2nd episode of the 2nd Season of Ren X, and Overall Episode #12. It is the second chapter of Ren X's Halloween Movie, Dead Meat. Summary We're back with the Halloween movie of Ren X! Read and be amazed! Previously: ''"October 30th, 11:59:01 PM Speedy: why are we waiting for Halloween this late? Ren: it's me and Zon's tradition. Zon: yep. Speedy: that's kinda dumb, since this is you and Zon's first halloween together." .... Ren: oh, you're gonna have it that way! (jumps on Zon and farts on him) Zon: (smells it and wakes up) 0.0 Ewwww!!! (sees Ren) why you- (jumps on him) Ren: hey! (they start fighting, eat breakfast and go outside) Ren: I'm bored now. Zon: yep. (both see Speedy, sleeping in the grass) Ren: guess she got tired. .... Speedy: (Runs towards Ren real fast and kicks him in the soft spot) Ren: Pasgdfhytj!!!!!!! (cries in pain) Speedy: (mumbles) throwing water balloons at people. .... Ren: Spiders and Bats Everywhere? Strange. __ Ren: Broken Windows? Strange. __ Ren: (rings the door bell, which makes a screaming sound) Strange. __ Ren: (finds that the door is unlocked and opens it) Strange. Speedy, whispering: Stop saying strange and go in! You're creepin me out!"'' ''.... Zon: Which door leads back home? Speedy: I don't know! Zon: HOW WILL WE GET HOME? Speedy: I DON'T KNOW! Zon: WILL WE EVER GET HOME!?! Speedy: I DONT KNOW!!!!!!! Ren: calm down! This is just like the movies. All we have to is observe everyhing in each room we go to. Zon: Let's start with that room! (goes in) (Ren and Speedy follow him) .... Plot WARNING: CLICK THIS LINK AND READ A DESCRIPTION OF EACH ROOM OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED LATER. Zon: Let's start with that room! (goes in) (Ren and Speedy follow him) The Aqua Room Ren: Whoa. Zon: Dang. Speedy: Omg. Ren: We'll, let's observe. Speedy: All I see is fishies and pictures of Aqualad. Zon: What are these? (puts his finger in one parahana bowl) Ren: Zon what are you doing? Zon: Ow! It bit me! (rages, then breaks the parahna bowl and eats the parahna) Speedy: At least you've eaten. Ren: (detransforms from Gladus) there's some sushi on the counter (takes some and eats it) it's great. Speedy: I'm not in the mood for sea food, but I'm hungry (eats the sushi) Zon: are we gonna look around more, or are we gonna stay and eat fish food? Ren: yah. what is this? (opens a drawer revealing many files) Speedy: what is it? Ren: I don't know. Speedy: Open a file, it's in ABC order. Ren: Ok. R for Ren! (Flips to the R file) Zon: 0.0 One of the files actually say you're name. Ren: 0.0......Should I read it? Speedy: 0.0 Do it. Ren: Ok. FILE: REN - Ren is now 14 years old. '' ''Appearance - Brown hair, Blue eyes, 5-foot 6, Omnitrix on his wrist, American boy. History - He is the boy with two parents (for now). His mom is a skilled-assasin, who has killed 56 people and gets paid to pay for Ren's education. His dad is an inventor, but usually makes gadgets (he hates the word gadgets, so he just says weapons) for his wife's missions (he calls them assignments). Ren has had many bruises in his life. When he was 8, he fell while riding his bike and got a severe injury. He also had an injury when his friend Ancy accidentaly ran him over. He seems to be half-human, half-something else. Ren: My mom, an assasin? (frowns) How'd they know all this when I didn't? Speedy: I don't know. Let's search my file. Ren: Why? Speedy: I wanna know any secrets my dad were hiding from me. Ren: Ok...........I can't find your file......nor Zon's. Zon: That's because there are only files for humans. Not aliens or hybrids. Ren: I'm a hybrid. Zon: how do you know? Ren: the file says so. Zon: then it only show humans and hybrids. Ren: Cool. Zon: I'm bored. Ren, you stay here, me and Speedy will go somewhere Ren: I'll just read all these files. Zon: Ok. Speedy: Let's go, Zon. (Zon and Speedy leave) Techtonics Room Toon: This is weird. Regular: Definetly Toon: From a haunted house, I never suspected a Computer Room Regular: I.K.R. Toon: This is probably a scam. Regular: Bored. I might leave. Toon: Come on, We at least have to explore this place. Regular: To you, it's awesome. To me, it's boring. Toon: And how is that? Regular: You're all about nature, being able to transform to animals. This is technology, everything's new to you. I play video games all the time. Toon: So you're just gonna leave your best buddy, the dude who always helps you ''out? Regular: Yes. (leaves) Toon: -_- Not how I expected things to go. ''The Fire Temple Speedy: Zon, Is that another Vulpimancer I'm looking at? Zon: I think so. Oh wait! It's Regular! Regular: S'up Speedy: Where'd you come from? Regular: The Tachnology room. I left Toon 'cus it was boring there. Zon: We left Ren because we were bored. Speedy: It's hot here (sweating) Zon: (sweating even more with Regular) you're lucky you don't have fur! Regular: Why'd I come here? Hawt: (walking around) Speedy? Zon? Speedy: (smiles) the one person I wanted to see! Zon: what she said. (smiles) Hawt: Where's Ren? (looks at Regular) Is this your brother, Zon? Regular: No, I'm just a Vulpimancer like him Hawt: Kewl. Again, where's Ren? Speedy: He's in the Aqua Room, observing files. Hawt: you mean Kewl isn't in the Aqua Room? Zon: No. Speedy: Hawt, where are we? Hawt: I don't know. I only know where the hot areas are because I can easily detect heat, since I'm Hawt. Regular: Even Hawt doesn't know where we are! And I'm burning! Hawt: Oh! I forgot! Regular: Forgot what? Hawt: (zaps Speedy, Zon, and Regular) That. Zon: hey! I don't feel Hot anymore! Speedy: Me Neither! Regular: Awesome! Speedy: Thanks, Hawt. Hawt: No problem. Zon: Do you know where your brother is? Hawt: Nope. Zon: Speedy, Regular, stay here. I'll go get Kewl. Something's wrong here. Speedy: Sure. Regular: Ok, If I don't get bored (Speedy punches him) Ow! The Aqua Room Ren: all these files are giving me a headache! ???: They are? Ren: Who are you!?! (tries to transform, but can't) ???: Don't worry! My name is Linda Rose. I have come here to help. Ren: Finally! Linda: Just follow me (walks up the stairs and through the hallway) Ren: Ok. (follows her) Linda: (kneels down) You go on. Go through the hallway, then turn left. Ren: Ok. (does exactly that) What now? Linda: (laughs, then presses a button) Ren: What the- (falls through a hole, and into the jellyfish tank) Where am I-(sees the jellyfish and curses) Linda: (goes downstairs) Hello, Ren. (smiles) Ren: Get me out! Linda: Ok, but fist.....Meet Ub... Ren: Ub? Who's Ub? Ub: (walks in) I am! Ren: (gasps) I remember you (horrified) you were gonna chop me up and sell me! Ub: Yep, and I'm gonna watch the Jellyfish kill you now. Ren: I could survive! (tries to transform, but Omnitrix is soaked with water) Uh-Oh! Ub: Either the Jellyfish is gonna kill you, or you're gonna get tired, sink to the bottom, and drown. Ren: Im...to....tired..to....talk.... Ub: (laughs with Linda) Linda, you can leave. I'll stand here and watch Ren's death. Ren: (feels the urge to cry) Help! *I wish Speedy and Zon were here! Now I'm just the puny human I used to be!* Trivia *This is the first episode Ren has not transformed. Major Events *Ub re-appears *Ren gets trapped in a jelly-fish tank, with the jellyfish. Category: Ren X